Ultimate Rescue: Pieski ratują papugi
Uwaga! Uwaga! Jest to kolejne opowiadanie, grupowe. A pierwszej na tej wiki z Ultimate Rescue. Otóż małe streszczenie Kocia Katastrofa 2 porywa papugi Bloodfur'a! Będzie to lotniczy Ultimate Rescue! ''' '''Rozdział 1 Pewnego dnia Martine wraz z Noel wybrały się do papugarnii Bloodfur'a, podobnie jak kilka innych piesków. Papugarnia była jednocześnie Kliniką Weterynaryjną dla Papug oraz Papużek, którą prowadził Bloodfur. Suczki chartów oraz pampasowiec grzywiasty znajdowały się w głównym pomieszczeniu Papugarnii, wraz z różnymi papugami, papużkami oraz innymi tropikalnymi ptakami, takimi jak kakadu. - Ile ich jest dużo - odparła Martine. - Wiem, w tym oddziale są same zdrowe papugi. Jak na razie Patty wraz z Billy'm pomagają w oddziale weterynaryjnym - wytłumaczył Bloodfur, do którego przyleciał młody pisklak ara zielonoskrzydłej, o imieniu: Red. - A to jest mój asystent: Red. Został przypadkowo porzucony przez rodziców, gdy był jeszcze w jajku. Ale na szczęście ja go znalazłem i się nim zająłem - dodał pampasowiec grzywiasty, jednak Martine go niezbyt słuchała i postanowiła pójść i odwiedzić papugi w klatkach u których jeszcze nie stwierdzono doległości. Jednak najbardziej zainteresował ją taki mały wybieg pośrodku hali oraz weszła do niego, a ten się zamknął. - Halo? - odparła zaniepokojona suczka. Po gałęziach w klatce zaczęła schodzić mała ara żółtoskrzydła i to jeszcze piskle. Papuga zaczęła podchodzić do Martine, a ta zbliżyła swój nos do ary, po czym pisklę weszło na jej nos. - O! Witaj, maleńka - przywitała się suczka. Papużka zatrzepotała skrzydłami i wtuliła dzióbeo w suczkę. Tymczasem w Mglistej Osadzie Humdinger obracał się na obrotowym krześle, oglądając transmisje z wysłanego przez Kocią Katastrofę 2 drona. ' -Fajne papugi...-powiedział podkręcając wąs.-Chcę takie! Kocia Katastrofo 2! Naróbcie niezłego zamieszania...-zarządził, po czym zatarł ręce. '''Kociaki miauknęły, weszły do większego kociego transporterka i z Burmistrzem Humdinger’em na czele odjechali. ' * Zmiana sceny znaczek Kociej Katastrofy '''Właśnie Billy odłożył ranną papugę do klatki by odpoczęła. Patty kończyła usztywniać skrzydło. Wkrótce skończyła. Do pomieszczenia wbiegła Noel, która niechcący wpadła na Billy’ego. -Ups! Bardzo Ciebie przepraszam.- odparła suczka. -Spoko, nie szkodzi.-odpowiedział mały psiak. Przed głównym wejściem Catine, Kiden i Pina stali. Kiden’owi z plecaka wysunęła się lina z przyssawką. Wychodziła ona aż na zewnątrz do nowego pojazdu kociaków. Catine brała klatki i zsuwała po linie wraz z Piną. W końcu nawet w oddziale weterynaryjnym zniknęły. Pina włączyła alarm. Dwa kotki szybko uciekły, gdyż usłyszały odgłos łap. Wszystkie papugi były uwięzione w pojeździe złego burmistrza i odjechali. ' -Szybko mamy miejsce gdzie nikt nas nie znajdzie!-odparł antagonista, a chwilę później zabrzmiał jego złowieszczy śmiech.-pojazd zniknął. '''Jedynie pióro kakadu spadło powoli na podłogę. Do pomieszczenia wparowała pieski. ' -Gdzie są papugi?!- wysapał przerażony Bloodfur. Martine zawęszyła górą. -Czuje Kocią Katastrofę...-jej głos był ponury. Billy, Noel, Dilara i Patty najeżyli futra. -A to banda łobuzów!- warknęła Noel. -Może ich jeszcze złapiemy.-zasugerował Billy, psiaki wybiegły a Pampasowiec Grzywiasty wyłączył alarm. Jednak pojazdu dawno nie było. -Zadzwonię po Rydera!-oznajmił Bloodfur dysząc. Zadzwonił. '''W bazie Skye i Marco grali w Hop Hop Boogie. Ryder zaś obserwował pieski. Wtem w kieszeni zadzwonił mu tablet. Wyjął go. -To Bloodfur!-oznajmił głośno brunet i odebrał.-Halo! -Hej, Ryder! Jest duży kłopot bo Kocia Katastrofa 2 zabrała gdzieś moje papugi, jednak myślę, że nie udali się do Mglistej Osady!-przemówił. Ryder pokiwał głową. -Żadna kryjówka nie jest zbyt, żaden pies jest zbyt mały! Psi Patrol już czas Ultimate Rescue!- powiedział. Na ekranie obraz dzieli się na cztery. ''Gray właśnie leżał na ziemi gdy przytrzymywała go Victoria i szczenięta. Colette z Maximusem i ich maluchami oglądali chmury. Lavia z Carlie’m i ich dziećmi postanowili się pohuśtać na oponie. Ryder stał w lewym dolnym rogu. -Ryder wzywa!-powiedziały pieski. Psiaki odwiedzające Pampasowca Grzywiastego wskoczyły do Patrolotu i poleciały. Robo-Pies włączył tryb ponad-świetlny! Za krótką chwile byli na miejscu, a pojazd lądował. Klapa z tylu otworzyła się. Lia wybiegła najpierw. Za nią pozostałe pieski. Max miał wpaść w oponę jednak Martine chwyciła go za obrożę. -Dzięki!-odparł czarny Labrador. '''Psiaki stały w windzie i wjechały na górę. Pośrodku zamiast znaku łapy ukazała się odznaka Skye, potem Amy, Timber, Aurory, Chrisa też. Winda wjechała na górę, jej boki świeciły się na różowo. Ekipa wyskoczyła z windy pieski na sobie hełmy, kamizelki a na nich czarne szelki. ' -Psi Patrol gotowy do akcji Ryder, sir! W stroju do latania!- dodał końcowe zdanie. -Auu!-zawyły pieski. Tymczasem Martine rozmawiała ze swoją młodziutką arą. - Martine? Czy ty wzięłaś tą papugę z tej klatki w środku hali? - spytał się Bloodfur. - Sory, kotek ale byłam bardzo ciekawa. Uwielbiam ary żółtoskrzydłe i myślę że chyba nazwę tą Scarlett! - odparła suczka rasy Saluki. - No dobrze i tak widzę że się bardzo do siebie zbliżyłyście więc jest twoja. Poza tym i tak mam nadal swojego maleńkiego asystenta, samca ary zielonoskrzydłej o imieniu Red - odparł pampasowiec grzywiasty, a spod jego kasku wyszedł Red, po czym przytulił się wraz ze swoją rówieśniczką: Scarlett. -Pieski!- zaczął Ryder.-Większość papug z papugarnii Bloodfur'a, została porwana przez Kocią Katastrofę 2!-kontynuował brunet. Wśród piesków rozległ się odgłos oburzenia. -Jak oni mogli?!- syknęła poddenerwowana Shiraz. -Tego można się było po nich spodziewać.-odparła Kenshi. -Musimy tym papugom pomóc!-oznajmiła Werix. -To chyba nie będzie takie trudne...-bąknęła Linda.-Raczej schowali się u siebie..Prawda?-spytała nie pewenie fioletowa Border Collie. -Wątpię by tak zrobili, niestety.-rzekł Seychello. -Do tej misji będę potrzebował wszystkich łap! Jednak przede wszystkim będę potrzebować paru piesków! Skye ty weźmiesz swoim większym helikopterem Chase'a, Everest, Rocky'ego, Youki, Marco, Trackera, Coral, Zumę, Skipper, Rubble'a, Rose, Marshalla i Laikę. Amy, wiem że pilotujesz przede wszystkim myśliwce jednak będziesz pilotować Herculesa weźmiesz jakąś część psiaków! Chris to samo tyle, że będziesz pilotem An-22, masz takie samo zadanie jak poprzednie suczki! Timber, użyjesz swojego większego helikoptera do przewozu jakieś części psiaków, to samo zadanie ma Aurora z jej pojazdem! Anastasia użyjesz swojego także helikoptera i przewieziesz część naszej ekipy! Chaaya, pomożesz przewieźć część piesków także swym helikopterem. Oraz Kenshi, użyjesz swojego moto- koptera aby przewieźć jakąś część psiaków, do tego będziecie mogli poruszać się po lądzie. -Oto psy, które latają!-odrzekły chóralnie psiaki będące przewożone przez Skye. -Gotowi do lotu! -Szybko, meldujemy się do powietrznej akcji! -Lecimy tam, gdzie potrzebna pomoc nasza! -Jesteśmy stworzeni do latania! -Skrzydlate łapy na ratunek! -Latamy wysoko! -Auu! Gotowi na odlotową powietrzną misję! -Nawet pieski, które nie mają zawodu będą na tej akcji mile widziane.-przemówił brunet. Podekscytowane pieski podskoczyły radośnie do góry. -Super!-zamerdała ogonem Kasha. Głosy psiaków mieszały się, gdy chóralnie mówili cytaty powietrznych psiaków. -Psi Patrol rusza do akcji! -AUU! Ryder wskoczył na rurę i zjechał po niej. Zaś Skye, Amy, Chris, Tiger Belle, Anastasia, Chaaya, Kenshi, Aurora wskoczyły na zjeżdżalnię. Gdy każde z nich zjeżdżało lampka w kolorze ich stroju zapalała się. Gdy wskakiwali do pojazdów każde z nich w swej budzie zjechało pod ziemię, mechaniczne łapa dodawała elementy. Pieski oglądały co się dzieje z boku. -Woow!- powiedzieli chóralnie. Z pomieszczeń gdzie były znaki ich odznak wysuwano kolejne części. Na koniec dodawali silniki, turbiny oraz wirniki. W końcu jedno po drugim na specjalnym wysuwanym podeście wyjechało na górę. Pierwsza była Skye, baza podniosła się. Cockapoo wyjechała swym pojazdem, do którego z zjeżdżalni zjechali do pojazdu wskoczyli Chase, Everest, Marco, Youki, Rocky, Tracker, Coral, Zuma, Skipper, Rubble, Rosa, Marshall oraz Laika. Sunia podniosła pojazd do góry. Potem przyszła kolej Amy, do którego wskoczyli min. Gray, Victoria, Clif, Viggo, Eco, Hope, Amber, Sunset, Malcolm. Tetradi, Kasha, Altron, Martine, Bloodfur, Colette, Maximus, Patty, Dilara, Delgado, Shiraz, Werix, Honey, Justin, Eryk, Morgan, Heya, Colt, Amaya, Mja, Noemi, Iwan, Cinder, Faith, Ernest, Snowy oraz Balto. Do pojazdu Chrisa druga część piesków, tak samo kolejna część ekipy to pojazdu Timber, tak samo wskoczyły psiaki do Anastasii, Chaayi, Kenshi oraz Aurory. Ryder wyjechał ze swego garażu, gdy pojazdy były już w powietrzu jego motor przemienił się w motoro-lot. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu. '''Zły burmistrz przemierzał głębiny, blisko należącej do niego Wulkanicznej Wyspy. Papugi wpuścił do specjalnej śluzy, a kiedy wyleciały na powietrze były uwięzione w jaskini. ' -Powodzenia w ich uratowaniu Psi Patrolu...-uśmiechnął się pod wąsem Humdinger, po czym włączył zabezpieczenie laserowe oraz minowe. ''Obraz ściemnia się na 5 sekund.'' Rozdział 2 ''Rozjaśnia się obraz. '' 'Szpiedzy mieli włączone gogle szpiegowskie. Jednak jak lecieli nadal nie było śladu ptaków. ' -Gdzie one są?-zapytała samą siebie zmartwiona Esmeralda. -Znajdziemy je.-próbował pocieszyć Stefan Bloodfur'a. -Mam nadzieję.-westchnął ciężko Pampasowiec Grzywiasty. 'Zbliżyli się nad papugarnię. Pułap obniżyli, tak aby szpiedzy mogli spokojnie wyskoczyć, ale mieć też czas na rozłożenie spadochronu. ' -Chase! Tracker! Pomożecie szukać szpiegom na dole!-rozkazała spokojnie Skye. -Się robi!-odpowiedziały dwa pieski. Wyszły przed srebrną krawędź. Wiatr zaczął lekko powiewać, jednak na ich pułapie czuć było trochę mocniej. Linka przy plecaku Chase'a się odpięła i wyskoczył. Po nim zaraz przyszła kolej na Trackera. -Juhhuu!- krzyknęły dwa pieski. Na początku nie miały spadochronów. -Ruf! Ruf!- szczeknęli i ich prostokątne spadochrony rozłożyły się. Wylądowali bezpiecznie. -Maximus! Twój ruch!-zarządziła Amy i otworzyła klapę. -AUU!-zawył gdy wyskakiwał. -Spadochron!-szczeknął. '''Anastasia skinęła głową w stronę Careyi. Suczka podeszła odpięła pas i wyskoczyła. Nie długo pod pojazdem pojawił się spadochron suczki. -Ufff...-westchnął głośno Rex. Chris otworzył klapę dla Minimusa. -Auuu!-zawył rozpędzając się. Psiak wyskoczył. Następna kolej była Kaidena. Podekscytowany merdał ogonem. Jednak Timber ogarnęła trwoga. ' -Uważaj, proszę.-rzekła suczka. -Będę!-odpowiedział jej Gerberian Shepsky. Po czym wyskoczył. -Jest jego spadochron!-zawołała Clara. -Uff...-odetchnęła z ulgą Timber. '''Kenshi odpięła linkę. Maxis był bardzo podekscytowany zadaniem. ' -Dobrze, że Mufin tu nie ma, biedna martwiłaby się.-westchnął mix. Gerberian Shepsky i Cavaneco dell king charl'Etna spaniel. Następnie wyskoczył. 'Na sam koniec, miał wyskoczyć Victor. Kasumi wtuliła łebek w niego. Aurora przygotowała linkę do startu i Wilk wyskoczył. Nie długo potem każdy z piesków wylądował na miękkiej, zielonej trawie. ' -Zatem szukajmy jakiś poszlak! Może monitoring coś nam pokaże!-oznajmiła Careya. Jakby na zawołanie psiaki pobiegły do budki gdzie był monitoring. Kaiden znalazł nagranie z danej godziny. -Ach! Głośniki są zepsute!-syknął zdenerwowany Minimus. -Nowy pojazd?-zdziwił się Maxis, oglądając nagranie. -Możliwe...-odpowiedzi udzielił Maximus. -Ryder! Przyślesz tu Kate, Deve i Mishkę?-zapytał Victor. -Oczywiście.-skinął głową brunet. Po chwili dwie suczki były na miejscu. 'Nie długo potem dwie suczki wylądowały. Deve naprawił głośnik. Mishka zgrała nagrania na pen drive'a. Zaś Kate przesłała nagranie z dźwiękiem do Rydera, przy okazji sami odtworzyli nagranie. ' -Nie myślcie sobie dranie, że nikt Was nie znajdzie.-rzekła Deve. Machnęła z rozdrażnienia ogonem. Pieski popatrzyły radośnie na Wilczycę. -Możemy chyba wracać.-oznajmiła Mishka. Po czym przez jej komunikator zadzwoniła. Pojazdy znizyły swe położenie a z nieba wystrzeliły liny. -Chodźcie!-zawołała radośnie Alaska. Ogon pracował jej na wszystkie strony. -Okey!-odkrzyknęli z dołu. Everest, Mindy, Tunturi, Zuzia, Snowy, Moscow, Buddy, Winter, Leon, Smav oraz East szczeknęli: -Wciągarka! 'Grupka piesków chwycili się szczękami lin z całych sił. Każde z nich po chwili łapy mogło postawić na pokładzie pojazdów. ' -Dzięki za materiał!-odparł lecący na swoim quadzie Ryder. Psiaki kiwnęły głowami. 'Wkrótce ląd został z tylu a pod nimi, rozciągała się w nieskończoność woda. Psiaki poprzypinane linkami do ich plecaków wyglądały z boków. Podziwiając bezkres wody. Raptem ciszę przerwał okrzyk! ' -A to co? To zgrubienie pod powierzchnią wody jest dziwne!-przemówiła Savannah. -Które?-zaciekawili się Miley, Brooklyn, Bite, Zuma, Justin, Mja, Shira oraz Majlo. Sunia pokazała pyskiem. -Może zapytajcie się Ryder czy możecie to zbadać z bliska?-zasugerowała Shiraz. -Ryder! Znaleźliśmy jakieś zgrubienie pod powierzchnią wody!-oznajmił Zuma gdy brunet znalazł się przy Ultimate helikopterze Skye. -Możecie to sprawdzić!-oznajmił brunet. Odpowiednie pieski wyskoczyły z pojazdów. Z plecaka wysunęły się im skrzydła, z możliwością szybowania. 'Byli blisko powierzchni wody. Shira wzięła skaner. ' -Tu jest jakiś wodny tunel!-oznajmiła suczka. -Co?-zdziwiły się pozostałe pieski, które były blisko wody. Shira pokazała im mapę. -Rzeczywiście...-przytaknęła Brooklyn spoglądając na obraz z radaru. Na niebieskiej wodzie ukazanej na radarze, widać żółtawą linię. -Wyślę to Ryderowi!-oznajmiła Bite, po czym poprzez jej komunikator zrobiła zdjęcie i wysłała do bruneta. -Pieski...-zaczął Justin. Wtedy każdy odwrócił głowy w stronę ciemnorudego Pinczera Miniaturowego. -Spójrzcie...czy mi się zdaje, że to...-rozpoczął wypowiedź ale szybko dokończył ktoś inny. -Papuga!-zakrzyknęła Miley i wzięła głęboki oddech ze zdziwienia. -Podlećmy i uratujmy ją!-oznajmiła mała suczka rasy Piesek Księżycowy. Ratownicy wodni podlecieli. Jak się okazało była to mała Kakadu. Jej skrzydełka nie były jeszcze w pełni wykształcone. -Biedactwo...-zmartwiła się Mja, a jej głos był pełen współczucia dla małej papugi. Podleciała jak najniżej się da i pyszczkiem wzięła papużkę, po czym przełożyła na swój plecak. -Nic Ci nie będzie mała.-uspokajała Akita. -Jest jeszcze jedna...-przemówił Majlo, który nie zwlekając na reakcję innych podleciał i wyłowił Arę, będącą w sieci. Za nim przyłączył się Zuma, który dzięki szczękom przeciął sieć. Teraz byli gotowi podlecieć do pojazdów. -Chodźmy!-zarządził Zuma, który jako pierwszy zwiększył pułap i podleciał do pojazdów. 'Wszyscy polecieli zgodnie za czekoladowym Labradorem. Jednak na odchodne Miley jeszcze raz obejrzała się na toń oceanicznej wody. ' -Ciekawe gdzie ten tunel prowadzi?-szepnęła do siebie w pełni zamyślona -Miley chodź!-zaszczekała radośnie Shira, wyrywając młodą sunię z zamyślenia. Sunia odwróciła się i poleciała za młodą sunią będącą mixem Labradora z Wilkiem. Każde z nich wskoczyło na pokład pojazdu, niektórzy z dodatkowym pasażerem. -Kajtek, pomóż!-zawołała Mja. W większości biały Kundelek z heterochromią podbiegł do suczki. -Co się stało?-zapytał, jednak gdy spuścił spojrzenie jego oczu na wyziębioną papugę wzrokiem dał, że rozumie. -Ruf! Ruf! Mały koc termiczny!-zaszczekał w pełni swojej powagi. Z jego plecaka wyskoczył koc termiczny. Teraz zaczął badać Arę. ''Obraz przenosi się do innego pojazdu. '' -Youki! Youki!- wołał Majlo. Lisiczka zaskoczona obecnością pieska od razu podbiegła. Widząc z dala małą Kakadu już nie biegła a doskoczyła. -Biedulka...-westchnęła z współczuciem. Łapką delikatnie przybliżyła ją bliżej siebie. -Dzięki, za dostarczenie jej! Możesz ze spokojem wrócić, będzie w dobrych łapach.-oznajmiła piękna Lisiczka i posłała mu radosne spojrzenie swoich cudnych oczu. -Okey! Wielkie dzięki Youki!-skinął głową Owczarek Niemiecki. Pobiegł do krawędzi Ultimate Helikoptera Skye i zeskoczył. Coral, która wyjrzała zauważyła już tylko jego paralotnię. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Youki 'Piesek dostał się na pokład. Z poszukiwań wszystkich papug z papugarnii odnaleziono tylko dwie, które otoczono dużą opieką. Ryder miał już plany. Gdy Mja siedziała i obserwowała jak Kajtek zajmuje się Kakadu. Do suczki podszedł Iwan, zamerdała ogonem a ten czule przywitał ją liźnięciem. Oparła jej głowę o jego barki. ' -Świetna robota skarbie.-pochwalił Shiba Inu z brązowym futrem. Sunia zarumieniła się. -Zgodzę się! Dobra robota sis!- dodała radośnie Noemi, wbijając radosne spojrzenie w siostrę. W tej chwili komunikator Iwana zaświecił się. Dzwonił Ryder! -Tak Ryder?-zapytał poważnie piesek o zielonych oczach. Spoglądając w dół na jego odznakę. -Iwan, jak zapewne wiesz o podwodnym tunelu! Potrzebujemy Ciebie abyś zbadał go z bliska! W Twoim plecaku wbudowałem specjalny tryb.-wyjaśnił Ryder. Piesek pokiwał głową. -Już tam lecę!-oznajmił Iwan, zaszczekał i zeskoczył. -Uważaj na siebie...-zawołała za nim zmartwiona Mja. -Nie wiadomo, czy to przypadkiem nie sprawka Humdnigera... * Zmiana sceny odznaka Mji '''Piesek był blisko toni wody. Piesek zaczekał aby aktywować butlę z tlenem, jak i napęd wodny. Z plecaka zamiast lotni pojawił się napęd wodny. Psiak zderzył się z taflą wody. Na oczach miał gogle. Od razu zaczął podpływać w stronę tunelu. Gdy był na tyle wystarczająco blisko zobaczył, iż ma pomarańczowe metalowe ściany. Gdzieniegdzie widniało okrągłe okno. Psiak podpłynął bliżej i zajrzał do środka. Uwagę Iwana przykuł ruch... -Kashi!- dało się słyszeć głos Humdingera. Poprzez korytarz biegła kocia wersja Kashy, kotka podbiegła do Burmistrza i podała mu pilot. -Trzeba złożyć wizytę, naszym pierzastym przyjaciołom!-uśmiechnął się złowrogo Burmistrz Humdinger. -Zia!-zawołał i zaraz podbiegła druga kotka. Iwan w tym wypłynął na powierzchnię. -Ruf! Ruf! Lotnia!- szczeknął brązowo- kremowy Shiba Inu o zielonych oczach. Po czym z plecaka wysunęła się lotnia i już chwilę później znajdował się w powietrzu. Podleciał do Ultimate Herculesa Amy. -Ryder! Ryder!- zadzwonił przez odznakę piesek. Od razu wywołało się poruszenie. -Tak, Iwan?-odezwał się chłopak. -To jest tunel Burmistrza Humdingera! Słyszałem jak mówi, że odwiedzą ich pierzastych przyjaciół. Widziałem ich także.-mówił dość przejęty piesek. -Dobrze, dzięki za informacje Iwan!-podziękował chłopak poprzez komunikator. -Skye! Amy! Chris! Tiger Belle! Aurora! Anastasia! Chaaya! Kenshi! Będziemy podążać zza tunelem, zobaczymy dokąd prowadzi.-oznajmił brunet. -Tak jest Ryder!- powiedziała chóralnie osiem piesków. Ich pojazdy ruszyły wzdłuż tunelu, ich ,,przewodnikiem" był radar. Wkrótce potem tunel, zaczął się kończyć. Pieski zdziwione powystawiały ich głowy z pojazdów. Na horyzoncie malowała się średnich rozmiarów wyspa. ' - TO WYSPA!- zakrzyczała Bite, wystawiając łebek przez okno. Pieski podleciały bliżej. Im bliżej, tym zdawała się być bardziej dziwna. Zamiast wolnej przestrzeni na górze, malowała się kratka otaczająca z góry całą wyspę. Angela wytężyła wzrok, który przykuł ruch. -Ryder! Widziałam tam...papugę!-oznajmiła suczka rasy Piesek Księżycowy. * Obraz zaczernia się na 5 sekund... * Obraz się rozświetla Rozdział 3 '''Pojazdy psiaków obniżyły pułap. Psiaki postanowiły wysłać Blommy, Shiraz i Shadow, aby sprawdziły co się dzieje. Obie sunie wyskoczyły, i widać było ich spadochrony. Sunie włączyły kamerki w ich hełmach. ' -Co to jest?-zapytała samą siebie Shadow, przypatrując się klatce. -Nie wiem, chyba klatka która nie pozwoliłaby się papugom wydostać...-oznajmiła poważnie Bloomy obniżając pułap. -Ej patrzcie! To Ara!-zawołała Shiraz wskazując łapką w dół. -Nawet więcej papug! Wyglądają biedulki na smutne...-zasmuciła się sunia. -Ok, wiemy co się dzieje, powinnyśmy wracać.-oznajmiła Shadow, patrząc się w stronę dwóch suczek, które były w powietrzu. -OK!- rzekły chóralnie i wróciły. Wkrótce potem z każdego pojazdu wyskoczyły pieski. W pojazdach zostali tylko ich piloci, w razie czego by szybko przyjść psiakom z pomocą. -OK! Tolys odwrócicie uwagę Humdingera z Angel! Reszta będzie ratować papugi, oraz sprawdzać czy żadna nie została. Bloodfur wiesz mniej więcej ile ich jest?-oznajmiał chłopak, na koniec skierował pytanie do Pampasowy Grzywiastego. -Tak! Znam wszystkie.-oznajmił radośnie Bloodfur, i zwrócił spojrzenie w dół. Ryder się uśmiechnął i go podrapał za uchem. -Medycy, będziecie opatrywać ranne papugi! Starajmy się przenieść na raz najwięcej jak się da!-komenderował Ryder. -Chase i Alays! Będziecie nadzorować pracę, pomoże Wam w tym Matt! Do dzieła!- rzekł brunet. Psiaki pokiwały głowami. -Się robi Ryder sir!-oznajmili we trójkę Chase, Alays oraz Matt. 'Psiaki podleciały do krat. Alaska okrążyła wyspę i znalazła wejście na nią. ' -Ryder, wejście znajduje się z północnej strony wyspy.-oznajmiła biało- czarna suczka rasy Łajka Jakucka. -Dzięki za informację, Alaska! Angel! Tolys! Wiecie co robić!-orzekł brunet. Dwa psiaki popatrzyły się po sobie i skinęły poważnie głowami. Odlecieli zostawiając pieski. Patty cicho zaskomlała, Dilara próbowała ją pocieszyć dotknięciem jej głową głowy suczki. -Będzie dobrze.-uspokajała Malinois. 'Tolys i Angel dolecieli na miejsce. Podlecieli psiak schował się za bokiem białego wejścia. Angel podeszła bliżej niego, zauważył ją Humdinger. ' -O nie Psi Patrol! Kociaki szybko!-zawołał zły Burmistrz i wyskoczył z budynku wraz z kociakami. Tolys lekko przymknął wejście i zaczął pomagać odciągać uwagę. -He he! Złapcie nas!-zaszczekała radośnie Angel, biegając po piasku na plaży. Burmistrz dostał szybko zadyszki, zatem zebrał kociaki i wskoczył na transporterek. -Tylko na tyle was stać?-ciągnęła sunia rasy Kunming Wolfdog. -Spróbujcie bez tego pojazdu!-mówił Tolys odciągając uwagę. Popatrzył się kątem oka i zauważył że pieski wlatują do środka. -Hej! Złapcie mnie kociaki!- rzekł Kundelek, i zaakcentował ostatni wyraz. Podbiegł do Angel po czym obaj wzbili się w powietrze. -Kociaki nie patrzcie tylko lećcie za nimi!-ponaglił Burmistrz Humdinger otwierając z impetem wejście do transporterka. Wyskoczyły z niego kociaki ze sprzętem do latania i ruszyły w pogoń za dwoma pieskami. -I co powiesz na to Psi Patrolu?-zadrwił. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Kociej Katastrofy 'Psiaki latały po niewielkiej dżungli, która w zasadzie dżunglą nie była. Martine od razu udało się wyhaczyć parę Kakadu, podleciała i wskoczyły jej a grzbiet. ' -Trzymajcie się kochani, jesteście w dobrych łapach.-uspokoiła Saluki, rzucając im ciepłe spojrzenie. Dwie Kakadu wtuliły się w siebie, przylegając także do plecaka suni. 'Bloodfur także sobie radził gdyż uratował trójkę małych papużek. Raz po raz psiaki latały. Jednak musieli znaleźć inną opcję aby nie wylatywać przez wejście. Posłano Hope, Eco, Rocky'ego, Nicolasa, Ace, Twister, Deve, Zorę, Domi oraz Dolo, aby odkręcili siatkę. Psiaki posłusznie wykonały polecenie. Z każdych stron wyjęła śrubokręty i wykręcały śrubki, na które siata była przypięta to metalowych wysokich pali. W końcu udało się. Na górze zabłysło wolne miejsce, na tyle duże by dużo psiaków mogło przez nie przelecieć. ' -Uff...-westchnęła Domi, jednak sunia z zadowoleniem oglądała efekty pracy. Wkrótce powoli wracano do pojazdów. -Amy! Przygotuj się na dostawę papug!- zażartował przez komunikator Clif, lecący do suni. -Zrozumiano!-odpowiedziała żartem suczka, czekająca w jej Ultimate Herkulesie. Wkrótce papugi znalazły się w bezpiecznym miejscu i czekały na pomoc lekarską. Chase, Alays i Matt latali po wyspie w różne strony nadzorując prace, oraz pomagając. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Clif'a '''Większość papug była już bezpieczna na pokładach pojazdów. Noel pomagała medykom z kocami termicznymi, oraz dostarczaniem jedzenia. -Bardzo jesteś pomocna.-uśmiechnęła się Kirse, opatrując skrzydło młodego samca Papugi Falistej, który miał złamane skrzydło. -Dzięki!-zamerdała ogonkiem Noel. Wyskoczyła z pojazdu by polecieć do następnego. Wydawałby się to koniec problemów. Gdyż sam widok, co chwila wracających piesków z odnalezionymi papugami wydawał się być krzepiący. Lia z Millie i Lily oglądały z zapartym tchem, akcje ratunkową. Jednak wkrótce przez komunikatory rozległ się głos Rydera... -Pieski! Bloodfur mówi, że brakuje jednej Aleksandretty krótkosterny! Trzeba po nią polecieć... A Tolys z Angel muszą wracać...-rzekł Ryder. Wtedy dwa psiaki wskoczyły na pokłady maszyn. Patty zamerdała ogonem, na widok Tolysa a Antonio przybił z nim piątkę. -Ja to zrobię!-zgłosiła się Dilara i wyskoczyła, Malinois rozłożyła swój spadochron. -UWAŻAJ DILI! PROSZĘ!-zawołała za najlepszą przyjaciółką doszczętnie zmartwiona Patty. Westchnęła dość ciężko. Dilara przemierzała wzrokiem wszystkie drzewa jednak nadal nie było śladu papugi. Kociaki wróciły do bazy, i wtedy Burmistrz Humdinger się zezłościł gdy zobaczył ziejącą dziurę w siatce otaczającej wyspę. ' -SZYBKO! MUSIMY ODEBRAĆ TE PAPUGI!- zawołał roztrzęsiony Humdinger. Kotka Skye poleciała najpierw, szybko wyczuła zapach Dilary. '''W tym samym czasie Malinois, szukała wśród gęstwiny brakującej papugi. Nagle jej wzrok przykuło poruszenie się w krzewach i podleciała. Wśród nich siedziała, wystraszona i ranna Aleksandretta krótkosterna! Wzięła ją delikatnie na plecak i ruszyła w górę. Gdy wyleciała usłyszała za sobą świst! Odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że Kotka Skye leci za nią, a odgłos należał do usypiającej strzałki kotki Youki. ' -DILARA!-zawołała przejęta Patty i niestety zemdlała. Eric zaczął skomleć i się denerwować. -Nie mogę patrzeć...-odwrócił się przerażony o suczkę Husky. Killen także miał nietęgą minę, i popiskiwał cicho. Sunia leciała jednak ogon nie znikał, musiała wymijać. Jednak w końcu udało jej się i dotarła na miejsce! Dzięki szybkiemu działaniu Billy'ego jego mentorka ocknęła się na czas. -JESTEŚ CAŁA!-wykrzyczała biegnąc do suni, obie się przytuliły. To samo krzyknęli Killen z Eric'iem. Papugę podano do leczenia. Mogli wracać do papugarnii. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Dilary 'Psiaki wylądowały przed papugarnią Bloodfur'a pomagając mu znosić papugi. Skipper z Kasumi zainstalowały nowy monitoring z systemem ochrony. W końcu było po wszystkim. Psiaki postanowiły zrzucić stroje i spędzić czas z papużkami. Nosili im wodę, jedzenie, opiekowali się nimi. Zaś dwie papugi, których nie porwano latały od noska do noska, powodując u psiaków śmiech. ' -Dziękuje Wam pieski!-uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, a jego ogon chodził to w to lub to. -Nie ma sprawy! Gdy skradną Ci papugi zadzwoń po pomoc!-odezwał się Ryder. Martine podeszła do pieska i styknęli się noskami. -Martwiłem się, jak tam latałaś.-wyszeptał Saluki Bloodfur do ucha. Suczka polizała go po policzku. -Ale już jestem cała! Cieszę się że mogłam Ci najdroższy pomóc! Oraz tym papugom.-rzekła Martine, patrząc to na jej chłopaka to w dal na papugi. -Obiecuję, że nie długo Ciebie odwiedzę!-obiecała sunia będąca Chartem Perskim. Pampasowiec Grzywiasty skinął głową. Pocałowali się na pożegnanie. -Na pewno się wkrótce zobaczymy!-zawołał Matt, wsiadając na pokład pojazdu Chrisa. -PA!-zawołał i pomachał jak każdy łapką, gdy wzbijali się w powietrze. -Pa!-zawołał na odchodne Bloodfur, machając jego przednią lewą łapką. 'Na początku dobrze widać było odlatujące pojazdy na niebie, potem stały się niewielkimi punkcikami by na koniec zniknąć całkowicie z pola widzenia. ' '''Koniec Galeria Ultimate Rescue pups save parrots title card.PNG|Okładka Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania grupowe Kategoria:Odcinek 10 Kategoria:Odcinki 10 Kategoria:Ultimate Rescue Kategoria:Bloodfur Kategoria:Martine Kategoria:Billy Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Noel Kategoria:Lia Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Marco Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Blaise Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Scotty Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:BeautyBelle Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:Maxis Kategoria:Lavia Kategoria:Carlie Kategoria:Prima Kategoria:Mady Kategoria:Śnieżynka Kategoria:Aris Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Chris Kategoria:Chaaya Kategoria:Kenshi Kategoria:Anastasia Kategoria:Seychello Kategoria:Linda Kategoria:Werix Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Esmeralda Kategoria:Stefan Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Careya Kategoria:Rex Kategoria:Minimus Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Clara Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Kate Kategoria:Deve Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Rosa Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Altron Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Honey Kategoria:Justin Kategoria:Eryk Kategoria:Morgan Kategoria:Heya Kategoria:Colt Kategoria:Amaya Kategoria:Mja Kategoria:Noemi Kategoria:Iwan Kategoria:Cinder Kategoria:Faith Kategoria:Ernest Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Balto Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Miley Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Bite Kategoria:Majlo Kategoria:Leon Kategoria:Mindy Kategoria:Smav Kategoria:East Kategoria:Tunturi Kategoria:Winter Kategoria:Buddy Kategoria:Moscow Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Alaska Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Kashi Kategoria:Zia Kategoria:Angela Kategoria:Tolys Kategoria:Angel Kategoria:Eric Kategoria:Killen Kategoria:Kotka Skye Kategoria:Millie Kategoria:Lily Kategoria:Kirse Kategoria:Matt Kategoria:Alays Kategoria:Nicolas Kategoria:Ace Kategoria:Domi Kategoria:Twister Kategoria:Dolo Kategoria:Zora Kategoria:Blommy Kategoria:Shadow Kategoria:Antonio